Vicky Gets Fired/References
* This is the second episode to feature Vicky's name in the episode name, the first being, "Vicky Loses Her Icky". * This episode along with its paired episode, "Chindred Spirits" had the same end card font, albeit with a different color. * Vicky is driving an ALCO FPA1 locomotive in the ending of this episode with Amtrak 1970-80 livery. * The Mayor of Dimmsdale is revealed to eat goat meat. * Vicky nearly executed Timmy with an axe because she got fired. * The ape minions that Vicky hired are near identical to the ones in "Abra-Catastrophe!" that terrorized humans after Bippy the Monkey wished the world to be ruled by apes. * When Timmy's Mom says Timmy is older enough without a babysitter, this is similar to the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short Party of Three! where Timmy is old enough to stay without a babysitter. Also they were riding a roller coaster like in the short. * Mrs. Turner is wearing the same formal gown from Parent Hoods. * Gears of War 2 - When Vicky was fired by Timmy's parents, she says "There were locusts!...And a flood!" which makes a reference to the game. * Comic Con - In the pictures that Vicky shows to The Mayor, he was in a Goat-Con, a spoof on the Comic-Con. Also, the logo is very similar to the Comic-Con logo. * Star Wars - The last job Vicky have "Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes" is a reference to Darth Vader. Also, the ship she was using to destroy the Earth is a Star Destroyer. * Dancing with the Stars - Mr. and Mrs. Turner's new hobby "Dancing with the Cars" is a spoof on the show' name. * Braveheart - When Timmy prepares to attack Vicky with his army, he yells "Freedom!", which makes a reference to Mel Gibson's line. * Build-A-Bear - The first job Vicky gets was in a shop called "Stuff-a-Bear" which is a parody of Build-a-Bear. * Saw - Vicky says "Hey, twerp! Do you like games? I have a game to play with you" which makes a reference to Saw' catchphrase in the films. * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes - Mrs. Turner's pink dress resembles the one worn by Marilyn Monroe in the "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend" sequence. * When Tootie showed photographs of Vicky torturing Timmy in "Channel Chasers", his parents reacted swiftly and fired Vicky. In this episode, they completely didn't care and they let Timmy be in danger with Vicky as they normally would if not worse than before. * Jensen sees Cosmo, Wanda and Poof using their wands/rattle and making magic stuff, but Timmy didn't lost his fairies because of that. However it is possible he was hypnotized by Cosmo and Wanda so they could be with him with no problems to ensure that Timmy would not lose his fairies because Jensen saw his godparents doing magic and so that they could have his memory be erased if Timmy decided to unwish Jensen. *When Jensen gives a towel to Timmy, he has buck teeth. But, after that, Jensen doesn't have buck teeth. *When Vicky was an employee in a gym, she's wearing gym clothes. After Vicky gets fired from the gym, she's wearing her normal clothes. *Vicky has more than one customer, so the fact she was fired by Timmy's parents shouldn't have caused her to change her career. **Timmy could have also wished that Vicky be hired to a job that won't allow her to risk people's lives to solve the problem. *When Cosmo says, "Dark Empress of Everything that Breathes", his tie is white for a split second. *Actually, Timmy has no reason to make his parents to dismiss Vicky, as in "Channel Chasers" he said Vicky is the reason that he has Cosmo and Wanda, and decided to let her remain be his babysitter, as he said he would lose his fairies as an adult and not want to lose them before time. **If Vicky is the reason why Timmy has fairies, then Jorgen must've come to take Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, because if Timmy is so happy he no longer need them. Category:References Category:Season 6 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes